


You're the dancing queen

by donnawanderedoff



Category: The 100 (TV), kabby - Fandom
Genre: Abby singing and dancing along to ABBA and Marcus joins her, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing and Singing, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9168226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnawanderedoff/pseuds/donnawanderedoff
Summary: The melody from ABBA’s Dancing Queen fills the room as Marcus watches Abby dance along, completely oblivious to his presence. Leaning against the door with a smile, he takes in her outfit and the way she’s swaying to the music.





	

**Author's Note:**

> While cleaning up my room, I stumbled upon my ABBA album so naturally I listened to if for like two hours (if somebody knows how to like/love something moderately and not let it consume you, show me your ways) Anyhow, when ‘dancing queen’ came on I imagined Abby dancing and singing along to the song while cleaning her room and Marcus teasing her when he catches her mid-song. I just had to write it down, so here we are. 
> 
> It’s definitely AU and they’ve been together for a while. I encourage you to listen to both of the songs (Dancing Queen & Take a chance on me) while reading this. 
> 
> Just a little fluffy something to start 2017 with!

As Marcus approaches the front door, he can hear snippets of music coming from the other side. Turning his key into the lock, he opens the door and enters their apartment.

_Ooh, see that girl_

_Watch that scene_

_Dig in the dancing queen_

The melody from ABBA’s _Dancing Queen_ fills the room as he watches his girlfriend dance along, completely oblivious to his presence. Leaning against the door with a smile, he takes in her outfit and the way she’s swaying to the music. She’s wearing one of his shirts, _again,_ not that he really minds but if she kept this up, he’d have to buy new ones because she kept claiming them as hers and a pair of shorts. Her back was towards him as her hips moved from side to side, hitting the beat of the song perfectly.

_Night is young and the music’s high_

_With a bit of rock music, everything’s fine_

_You’re in the mood for a dance_

Her ponytail bounced as she moves her head, humming along to the song while cleaning up the room. As the chorus comes around, Abby starts to sing out loud, causing Marcus’ smile to broaden. He has always loved her voice and hearing her sing softly along, sounding so happy and carefree, makes his heart soar with love for her.

_Dancing Queen_

_Feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah_

_You can dance, you can jive_

_Having the time of your life_

Abby twirls around the room, her eyes are closed and a small smile graces her lips. Humming again, she raises her arms above her head, her body flowing in gracious movements to the beat.

_You’re a teaser, you turn’em on_

_Leave’em burning and then you’re gone_

“Well you’re certainly teasing me right now”, Marcus states, raising his voice so it can be heard over the song, smirking when Abby lets out a yelp in surprise, her eyes blinking open.

When she realizes that it’s him, her body relaxes but she still throws him a glare, moving towards her iPhone and pausing the song.

“You nearly gave me a heart attack Marcus”, she scolds him, crossing her arms across her chest.

Lifting his hands in an apologetic manner, he walks over and stops in front of her.

“I’m sorry darling, I didn’t mean to startle you”, he softly murmurs, reaching out and cupping her cheek, brushing his thumb against her skin.

Abby huffs, still looking a bit annoyed but as he continues to stroke her skin, she closes her eyes with a sigh and leans into his caress. Smirking, Marcus leans his head down and their lips connect in a gentle kiss.

“You’re still an ass”, Abby mumbles against his mouth, making him chuckle.

Pulling back from the kiss, he smiles down at her, “Let me make it up to you then”, he replies before turning to the left and picking up her phone. He scrolls through her phone for a couple of seconds until he lets out a quiet cheer and a new song begins to play. 

Abby’s eyes widen when she recognizes the song and she throws him an incredulous stare but Marcus merely shrugs and looks back at her with a broad smile.

Extending his hand, he bows and asks “May I have this dance?”

Rolling her eyes at his behavior but accepting his hand with a fond smile, Abby lets him pull her close.

_If you change your mind, I’m the first in line_

_Honey I’m still free, take a chance on me_

_If you need, let me know, gonna be around_

Abby links both of her hands behind his neck while Marcus puts his around her waist. They look into each other’s eyes while dancing smiles tugging at both of their mouths. He pulls her even closer and Abby lets her head rest against his chest, feeling the thump of his heart against her cheek.

_We can go dancing, we can go walking, as long as we’re together._

_Listen to some music, maybe just talking, get to know you better_

_‘Cause you know I’ve got so much that I wanna do, when I dream I’m alone with you_

Marveling at the way Abby fits against him, Marcus softly hums along to the song. They’re swiveling around the room and Abby’s playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck, nails gently scraping across his skin. Bending his head until he can whisper into her ear, he starts to sing:

_Let me tell you now,_

_My love is strong enough to last when things are rough, it’s magic_

_You say that I waste my time, but I can’t get you off my mind_

_No, I can’t let go, ‘cause I love you so_

His gravelly voice washes over her, making her tighten her grip on his hair as she tilts her head until she can look in into his eyes. Gazing at each other, a loving smile appears on both their faces. Soon Marcus’ hands move from her waist, into her hair as he cradles her head and brushing his lips against hers in a soft and tender kiss. They continued to dance to song as the kiss grew more passionate. His fingers curl into her hair as her lips part and he slips his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss.

Bodies flush against each other, they start grinding to the beat of the song until Marcus stumbles into the couch and he falls backward, pulling Abby with him as she lands on top of him with a squeal.

The fall and Abby’s weight on him momentarily knocks the wind out of him but as Marcus gazes at her and takes in the blush on her cheeks and her twinkling eyes, he can’t help but laugh. After making sure that he isn’t injured, Abby starts giggling too and soon they’re both laughing out loud, shaking their heads at the absurdity of the situation.

Tenderly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Marcus whispers, “Am I forgiven?”

Smiling down at him, Abby nods her head before leaning down with a smile, “Of course you are”, as she kisses him again.

_Take a chance on me, gonna do my very best_

_Baby can’t you see,_

_Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or kudos are much appreciated


End file.
